


Secret Lovers

by sjhw_tolerance (mscorkill)



Series: Fic I Will Never Write [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/sjhw_tolerance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teal'c mourns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Fic I will never write #2; for majorsamfan.
> 
> Originally posted September 2007.

Teal’c moved quietly through the dim corridors of the SGC, the heavy duffel slung easily over his arm. After the frantic chaos of the daytime, the night was calm and serene. The few airmen he passed didn’t question him, having long grown used to his presence. Bypassing the elevator, he bounded up the stairs two at a time, reaching level eighteen without even exerting himself unduly. The hallways were quiet and deserted—as he expected and with a swipe of his access card, he let himself into the morgue. He wrinkled his nose, the faint chemical smell assailing his nostrils, but he didn’t let it bother him. 

He turned on the light, the bright fluorescent light glaring off the shiny stainless steel fixtures and the empty tables in the room. Setting his duffel down, he walked over to the storage chamber where the Tau’ri placed their dead before burial. Even after all his years on Earth, the funeral and burial practices of the Tau’ri remained a mystery to him. They concealed their dead, giving them to strangers to be prepared for burial, distancing themselves from their pain and sorrow. That was one thing he could not do.

There was only one drawer that contained a body and Teal’c felt some of his calm begin to crumble when he gazed upon her still, pale face. Dragging his duffel over, he rummaged in it and pulled out one of his long robes and carefully wrapped her broken body in it. He next laid out a rug from his room and gently lifted her out of the cold chamber and placed her tenderly on the floor. The candles followed, surrounding her, and turning out the harsh lights, he was finally ready. 

The Tau’ri would have their own formal ceremony for her, but right now, this was him and his lover. Sitting cross-legged on the floor, the flickering candlelight bringing an almost surreal atmosphere to the stark room, Teal’c gazed at Janet’s silent face, her eyes forever closed, her smile to never grace that beautiful face again. He had first respected and then admired the feisty female healer. And over time that respect and admiration had transformed into a love that had consumed both of them. And had ended far too soon.

Teal’c let his feelings for Janet Fraiser sweep through him, this was his time to mourn and he wept freely for the loss of her from his life. And once the tears had ceased, he calmed his mind and prepared to keep vigil with her during the long night. He owed her so much more than this, they all did. She had fought for them with as much heart and bravery as they fought the Goa’uld. Janet Fraiser had been a warrior and she had died a warrior’s death and he would be forever grateful for the time they had shared.

Teal’c meditated through the long night, keeping guard over her body in the traditional way and by morning’s light, he had achieved some measure of peace Carefully snuffing the candles, Teal’c just as carefully placed his lover back in her solitary chamber, leaving her wrapped in his robe. He pressed a tender kiss to her cold lips and returned her to the cold and dark. Gathering everything he had brought with him, he slipped out of the morgue and quickly returned to his quarters, compelled by something he didn’t fully understand to somehow memorialize all she had done. Dumping this duffel in on the bed, he sat down at the small desk and finding a tablet of paper and a pen, he started to write.


End file.
